


Something just like this

by The_Crafty_Cracker



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Jokes, Bokuto Koutarou is a Mess, Fluff and Humor, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAIRDA, Kuroo is a good boyfreind, Light Angst, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Good Friend, Sad Bokuto Koutarou, Volleyball Dorks in Love, oikawa and bokuto are roomates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27108253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crafty_Cracker/pseuds/The_Crafty_Cracker
Summary: Kuroo just wants to get his assignments done but he keeps getting distracted by one thing or another. However, there's something more important than College work.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Oikawa Tooru, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 6
Kudos: 92





	Something just like this

**Author's Note:**

  * For [freolia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/freolia/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY, CAIRDA! YOU'RE AMAZING!! <3 
> 
> Sorry if there is any errors ^_^
> 
> Also, this is my first complete Haikyuu fic! 
> 
> ENJOY!

Kuroo let out a long sigh as he double-checked his latest paragraph for his assignment, while he knew the content was the most important, he wasn’t about to lose marks over shit like typos or crappy grammar.

And oh man did he need to double-check his work while it wasn’t _too_ late, _yet_. He had been at this for at least five hours straight and he’d managed to catch a couple of little errors popping up the longer he reviewed. 

College was seriously kicking his ass; like badly. He’d started the year so optimistic as well. 

Hell, he’d even decided not to try out for the college volleyball team, as much as he loved the sport (not as much as Bokuto and a few others though). It would be way too much work to go to lectures, do practice, complete assignments, and take part in matches. He’d be an exhausted puddle of Kuroo. He wondered how the others managed it? Besides Bokuto, who got in on a full-ride sports scholarship, the others got to spend endless hours practicing and less time to focus on their studies. 

Maybe it was time to take a break? It might be good once he finished off this next point to stop, have a few minutes to chill and refresh himself, go and check his phone, hopefully, Bokuto hasn’t spammed him with too many texts or memes. He had warned the other not to call or text because he wouldn’t pick up, and he’d put his phone onto DO NOT DISTURB mode as soon as he’d sat down to start his assignment. 

He’d been doing so ever since a certain incident, that even now, the black-haired boy was still somewhat salty about. Fuck, he remembers the moment like it was yesterday… 

* * *

_He’d been working on this assignment for hours, and somehow he was still behind schedule! Not only that but it was in for a few days from now and he was nowhere near ready for the deadline! So like usual, it had turned into another all-nighter. His phone had been silent for a few hours now, Kenma had wished him a goodnight and he was sure Bokuto had fallen asleep on his phone again, as he seemed to have stopped replying mid-conversation about whether pineapple deserved a place on pizza, which it did thank you very much._

_Fortunately, without any distractions, it seemed he was finally on a roll and swore he had enough with this mini-breakthrough idea to at least catch up with where he needed to be at!_

_However his concentration was broken when his phone screen lit up,_

_“Hey, Kuroo,” his boyfriend’s voice greeted him._

_“Bo, dude, it’s like two am in the morning? Why are you even awake?” He questioned, not that he could really complain because he was still wide awake working on his assignment, but still, it was too damn early for Bokuto to be calling him for something so trivial right? "Is everything okay?!"_

_"It's all great!" The cheerful, loud, reply he got made Kuro cringe, how the hell was the other this cheerful at this time?! Unless-_

_“Are you drunk?”_

_“Drunk on life!”_

_"Drunk then."_

_“Y'know I can’t drink with the matches coming up! Gotta be on top form!” Bokuto argues down the line._

_“But I also know that you’ve never paid any attention to any rules in your life unless of course, it’s the volleyball rules,” he counters, twirling around in his chair so he’s no longer staring at his bitch of an assignment, “But again that is a volleyball related and I doubt you’d drink.”_

_“Yep!” His boyfriend replies still unreasonably cheerful for this time in the morning, especially while sober, “Plus Oikawa would murder me in cold blood if I drunkenly disturbed his precious beauty sleep.”_

_Kuroo snorted, he could totally imagine a sleepy murderous Oikawa, his normally perfect hair in a state of disarray, his eyes flashing ferociously as he stood over Bokuto’s quaking body and preparing to kill him with whatever he could get his hands on._

_Plus he’d heard many stories from Bokuto about the threats of pain and death that Oikawa swore to whenever he was disturbed._

_“So what’s up then?”_

_“Have you heard of Cole's Law?” The salt and pepper haired boy asked._

_“No?” Kuroo blinked in confusion, “what is it?”_

_“It’s finely sliced cabbages!” The other proclaimed laughing._

_It took a few seconds for the information to process in and then-_

_“Bo, please tell me you didn’t call me in the middle of the night to tell me a joke about_ **coleslaw** _?_ **_Please_ ** _.” He begged but he already knew the answer, Bokuto’s booming laugh was simply mocking him as he rudely cut off the call without even so much of a goodbye, and he sulkily ignored the other streams of messages filled with crying emoji and capped exclamations about how he didn’t love him._

_Kuroo did, he loved Bokuto with all his heart and the latter knew that but he was being a little shit and didn’t deserve to get any attention._

_Plus he really needed to focus on his assignment..._

_Ignoring his phone, he turned back to the screen and re-read the last few sentences and it dawned on him, he had absolutely no goddamn idea what he was supposed to write next!_

_As he deleted the whole paragraph to start again he mentally cursed his idiot of a boyfriend, lowkey hoping that Bokuto had laughed loud enough that he’d woken up Oikawa and had to face the brunette's wrath!_

* * *

He’d learned his lesson after that, no more phone calls during essay times, unless it was break-time and he’d previously finished off what he was writing, like now for example. He picked up his phone, turning it into normal mode, and within a few seconds, he’d been bombarded with unread text and missed calls all from the same person. 

_Bokuto._

He sighed, deciding to call the other back, wondering if it was another meme he’d found. “I swear if this is another Coleslaw joke I’m gonna-” he starts. 

“Coleslaw?” A voice that wasn’t Bokuto cuts him off. 

“Oikawa?” He asked, confused as to why Bokuto’s roommate was picking up his phone. 

“Yep, the one and only,” the other quipped. 

Kuroo frowned, “what the hell are you doing calling me off Bokuto’s phone?!” Now don’t get Kuroo wrong he didn’t dislike Oikawa, he was just wary of the other. 

They were friends and joked about quite a bit, slagging each other off whenever they got the chance, but it was all in jest, the brunette was someone who could give out as much as they could take, which was nice. 

It was just something about Oikawa that set him on edge, like the other wasn’t always being real with him, his smile wasn't always genuine and it worried him because Bokuto was the opposite, and the latter went into everything he did with a hundred percent, which included friendships as well. Bokuto really seemed to like Oikawa, besides the fact, the latter was both his new setter and his roommate, his boyfriend always had some story or another about how his roommate and Kuroo just didn’t want Bokuto to hurt… 

“Well, I would call you of my own but I don’t have your new number,” Oikawa explained down the line, snapping Kuroo out of his thoughts. 

“For good reason,” Kuroo scoffed, “last time you had my number you sent me an unsolicited picture of yourself.”

“I TOLD YOU THAT WAS MEANT FOR IWA-CHAN!” Oikawa screamed, and Kuroo could imagine his face going beat red and the embarrassing incident. 

“Poor dude, receiving images like that,” Kuroo teased.

“I take offense to that!”

“Yeah well, I’m forever scarred.” He wasn’t, it was actually a pretty damn good picture but he’ll never tell the other that, though he’s pretty sure that Iwaizumi enjoyed the picture if it ever managed to arrive at its intended recipient. 

Oikawa huffed, “hasn’t Kou-chan ever sent you images like that?” 

“No, the closest thing he sent me was a picture out of a magazine which featured a near-naked dude but he was too focused on the article about a nearby volleyball team which was breaking the ranks.” He replied with a shrug, not caring “I don’t think Bo is really into stuff like that.” 

Honestly, he didn’t, he loved Bokuto no matter what. Even if it took years to get to do stuff other couples could do on the first date or even if they never did, Kuroo would be by Bokuto’s side no matter what, he’s just happy he gets to hold the other in his arms. 

“Oh,” Oikawa whispered, “that would explain some things.”

“Would it?” Kuroo replied, eyebrows raised. 

“Yeah, I mean he lives with me and hasn’t even once-” the former Aoba Johsai captain started his voice smug. 

“Stop right there.” Kuroo interrupted, “I know where this is going and not everyone thinks you're some greek god sent to earth to simply worship. But Bokuto isn’t like that, nor does he just like someone off looks, for starters you have a personality that doesn’t resemble a brick wall.” 

“I do not.” Oikawa huffed. 

“I didn’t specify you.” He countered, as a smirk formed on his face.

“But you implied it,” the former replied. 

“Yes. Yes, I did,” his smirk widening, knowing the brunette would be pouting on the other end of the line. He was only teasing, and they both knew it. 

“What does Kou-chan see in you again?” Oikawa said sourly. 

“I’m his best bro in the entire world,” Kuroo answered, there was more to it than that but he decided not to go into deep detail about their relationship, especially to Oikawa of all people. He never wanted to take relationship advice from that man. Sometimes Kuroo wondered how Iwaizumi coped. 

“Besides Akaashi-san,” Oikawa sang.

“Besides Akaashi,” he grunted out, knowing Oikiawa was firing back. 

The latter knew that sometimes Kuroo got slightly jealous over Akaashi and Bokuto’s closeness. Not that Kuroo would ever, ever do anything to jeopardize their friendship, he knew Bokuto was loyal and loved Kuroo back as much as he loved him. 

“Anyway, why the hell are you calling me? And where's Bo?” He questions because surely he should have heard Bokuto shouting, singing, or something by now, but no, he’d heard absolutely nothing, which was somewhat worrying. 

There was a small pause before the setter replied, “Ah, about Kou-chan...he’s, um, not doing too well.”

“What?” He demanded, worriedly, already saving his work and closing the document and closing his laptop. 

“He’s having one those bad days that Akaashi warned me about…” The brunette explained sadly, “he said that he didn’t want to disturb you but I-” 

“Why the hell didn’t you tell me sooner?!” Kuroo snapped. He’d feel bad about it later but his boyfriend was in a bad state and instead of telling him, Oikawa had started talking about anything but! He could have left by now for crying out loud! 

“I’ve called you multiple times and you never picked up…” The other defended, “You never picked up, I’ve sent you multiple texts as well!” 

“My phone was on, do _not disturb,_ ” he hissed out, as he threw his coat on, “but you could have _started_ with that.”

“Ah, yes, well you started by saying something about coleslaw and I got distracted,” Oikawa admitted somewhat sheepishly. 

Kuroo rolled his eyes as he threw on his coat, grabbing his dorm keys. “Yeah, yeah, okay, whatever, I’m on my way.” He slammed the door on the way out, not caring if he woke up his roommate, his only focus was on getting to Bokuto and fast. 

* * *

He made it to Oikawa and Bokuto dorm room in record time, out of breath he knocks. He doesn’t even get to knock a second time before the door is opened and he is met with a morbid looking Oikawa who allowed him in. 

“Hey,” he greeted slightly breathlessly from running all that way. Maybe he shouldn’t have given up volleyball. He was seriously losing his stamina. 

“Hey,” Oikawa replied as he led the way. 

“How is he?” he questioned while he mentally wondered if he should have popped to the store first to get some of Bokuto’s favorite sweets, the latter always perked up when food is about, especially his favorites. 

It was always one of the best ways to get Bokuto to comply with something that he was being stubborn about not doing… like going to the dentist, however that was a story for another time. 

Oikawa doesn’t answer but the cringe he gets in reply tells him everything he needs to know. 

_That bad,_ huh. Yeah, he should have brought some sweets. 

Kuroo clenches his fists, “What the hell happened?” If someone had purposely upset Bokuto again he was going to make sure they regretted it. 

And yes, _again_ , there had been a couple of occasions where someone has purposely upset his boyfriend just because the guy was jealous that Bo was better at volleyball than him, so he started insulting Bokuto, making him feel like shit, just because the other guy didn’t make the team! The asshole! Fortunately, the rest of Bokuto’s team had appeared and shit had gone down in the right direction. 

Oikawa shrugged, looking sadly in the direction of Bokuto’s room, “Just a bad day I guess, and things didn’t get any better at practice.” 

Kuroo knew that if practice had gone bad, then it really was _bad_. 

“Why didn’t he say anything...” he muttered, they’d messaged each other most of the day, until Kuroo had settled down to start his assignments and the other hadn’t once mentioned how bad of a day he was having.

“He said that he didn’t want to disturb you, you were busy and needed to focus and that he’d only get in the way,” Oikawa replied with a sigh. 

“Fuck,” Kuroo cursed under his breath, he hadn’t meant it that way, he just didn’t want to get disturbed over stupid things like last time… 

“Go,” Oikawa said, indicating towards Bokuto’s door, “I’ll just be in here if you need anything,” 

“Thanks,” he nodded as he entered his boyfriend’s room, a place he’d been many, many times before, however this time instead of being greeted by Bokuto’s smiling grinning face, messy clothes filled floor and wall plastered with famous Volleyball players, no instead he was meet with pure darkness, the only light was from where Kuroo had opened the door, illuminating the way. 

“Go away T,” was the muffled grunt from the Bokuto shaped lump buried under his superhero-themed sheets.

T was the nickname that Bokuto had for Oikawa, playing off the guys first name since it seemed like Akaashi, Bokuto couldn’t always pronounce it right while playing, so Oikawa sometimes became Oiwawa or something along them lines, so they decided to come up with a nickname, and alas T was born. 

“Yeah, I’d tell him to go away as well,” Kuroo commented with a small smile. 

“Hey!” Oikawa shouted in the background. 

Suddenly wide golden eyes met red as Bokuto’s head popped up from underneath the sheets. “K-Kuroo?” 

“Hey,” he says, taking note of the red rim around his boyfriend’s eyes or how there were dark splodges on his pillow but didn’t mention it, it would only make it worse, “Bad day?”

“I’m fine!” Bokuto lies and lies badly, Kuroo narrows his eyes down at him as he sits on the corner of his comfy double bed. 

“Don’t lie to me,” he scolded softly, “I always know when you're lying Bo.” 

“Okay,” the other mutters. 

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asks, as he caressed his partner’s two-toned messy hair. 

“No.” Bokuto stated quickly and sharply. 

“Later then,” he waved it off, knowing sometimes it took a while for either Bokuto to calm himself down or try and find the words to explain what’s been bothering him. 

“No, Kuroo, I-” Bokuto denied again, and Kuroo stopped him because his boy needs to talk out whatever is bothering him this much, or else it’ll only get worse. And Bokuto was as stubborn as a bull when it came to things like this.

“Either you talk to me later or I call Akaashi and drag his ass here and you know he won’t be impressed with your stubborn ass.” He gave an ultimatum, knowing that Bokuto would never allow him to bring Akaashi all the way here just to talk him out of one of his moods. It was a long trip. “You can’t just stew like this Bo, it’s not good. You need to talk to either me, Akaashi, or even Oikawa. Just know that no matter what, I’m here for you.” 

“But Kuroo!” Bokuto whined, he always gets a little sulky whenever he mentions calling up Akaashi. 

“But what?” He countered. 

“Your assignments…” The duel-toned haired boy sniffed, “you need to focus and get them done, and I-I-”

“The assignment can wait.” He stated.

“They can’t!” His boyfriend argued. 

“Koutarou Bokuto,” Kuroo said sternly, making the boy’s eyes widen in surprise, “my assignments can and will wait. I don’t want to hear any more of this shit, okay? I’m not just going to sit around in my apartment typing pointless stuff when the person I love the most if suffering okay?” 

“Tetsu…” Bokuto sniffed. 

“I love you, Kou,” he said as he presses a kiss to his boyfriend's warm, soft lips. 

“Love you too.” Was a lovingly muttered reply.

“Good, now scooch over and let me cuddle you!” He commanded lightly shoving his boyfriend until the other shuffled over so there was enough room for Kuroo to wiggle himself under the covers, instantly he wrapped his arms around Bokuto who clung back to him. 

They spent a few hours like that in the dark, just hugging, until eventually, Bokuto muttered out where it had all gone wrong, and how that had just simply snowballed for the rest of the day and practice hadn’t gone smoothly either. Kuroo didn’t say anything, just listened, stroking Bokuto’s hair soothingly, letting the latter spill whatever was on his chest and messing with his head. 

Eventually, Bokuto finished, seemingly exhausted both mentally and physically. Kuroo placed a kiss on his head and told him how much he loved him, and explained that he didn’t think he was a distraction or an annoyance and that whenever he was feeling low, he could always, _always_ , talk to him. 

After that and maybe a little bit more of Bokuto crying into Kuroo’s shirt, which again he didn’t mention, they fell into another silence. However, this one was more content and only occasionally interrupted by Bokuto’s little sniffles. 

Five minutes in Kuroo broke the silence. 

“Hey Bo,” he called. 

“Yeah?”

“The past, the present, and the future walk into a bar,” he said, smirking slightly. 

“Huh?” Golden eyes blinked at him in confusion. 

“It was tense!” He finished his own stupid pun, one he’d looked up as to try and get revenge for the cabbage joke. 

A few seconds later, the room was filled with joyous laughter as Bokuto howled out his lungs, Kuroo joined him not long after, a wide smile spreading across his face at the beaming expression of his boyfriend. 

Soon after they left Bokuto’s room, mainly to obtain food because the spiker’s tummy started rumbling loudly, and Kuroo wondered when was the last time the former had eaten anything…

“Kou-chan~” Oikawa called from the couch, “you feeling better?”

“T!” Bokuto grinned at his roommate “Yup! Kuroo hugs have special healing power y’know.”

“Good, good, can’t have my favorite spiker down in the dumps!” Oikawa said, a small genuine smile appearing on his face, “Now go look in the kitchen, there is a little treat for you.” 

“Thanks, T!” Bokuto calls from the kitchen, “they’re my favorites!” 

“Your welcome Kou-chan!” Oikawa calls back happily as he types away on something on his phone. 

Kuro realized something, a light bulb moment as you’d say. Oikawa had not only known Bokuto’s favorite sweets but also gone out his way to go fetch and prepare some for him, “...you're a good friend y’know.”

“Well, Kou-chan is something special.”

“Yeah, I know.” Kuroo agreed. Yeah, his boyfriend was something special for sure. A future star, and maybe, just maybe he could trust Oikawa not to try and shatter him. 

“Hey!” Bokuto happily stomped into the room, holding a bowl full of treats, “who’s up for Mario Kart?” As he plonked himself in the middle of them, placing the bowl on his lap. 

“No you always cheat,” Oikawa states as he steals one of the candies out of the bowl. 

“No, I don’t!” 

“You kind of do Bo,” Kuroo added, remembering the last time they played, Bokuto had knocked him off the couch when he was in the lead, distracting him enough for Bokuto and his bright little blue kart could roll into first. 

“Okay then…” Bokuto hummed in thought for a second before offering. “Smash Bros?” 

“Sure,” Oikawa agreed with a shrug and Kuroo nodded. 

Bokuto’s eyes widened in excitement, “Really?” 

“Yes,” Kuroo smiled, lacing his hands with Bokuto’s free one, the other was promptly stuffing candies into his mouth… he also had chocolate around his mouth. 

“As long as I’m Daisy,” Oikawa commented, sending them both a competitive look, causing the former Nekoma captain to snort. 

“Dude no one was going to steal Daisy,” he said, “she likes low tier.” 

“Daisy is amazing!” The setter proclaims with a huff. 

“Nah she sucks,” Kuroo countered. 

“SHE DOES NOT!”

Bokuto laughed as the pair of them continued to argue, eventually, they all picked their characters and played, Oikawa was killed off first, who then started complaining that Bokuto and Kuroo had been teaming up on him because they’re in love, Kuroo never denied it and Bokuto only grinned toothily in reply. 

A few hours later, Kuroo was snuggled up on the couch with a sleeping Bokuto laid over him, Oikawa had retreated to his room after the fifth time of losing muttering how Daisy was a great character they’d just cheated or something along those lines. 

However Kuroo hadn’t been listening, he was too focused on his sleeping boyfriend in his arms, the happy smile on his face, and how he didn’t give a single shit about his half-completed assignments.

Bokuto was happy and all that mattered, and all that ever will, college be damned. 

**Author's Note:**

> ^_^ Hope you enjoyed it! ^_^


End file.
